The Uchiha who can't be moved
by Cafe-Crazy-Writer
Summary: Evers flower has it's meanin,that what we learned. So what happen when Naruto discovers sasuke with a this flower. Who's it for? Time for operation Mrs. Uchiha! SasuXHina, InoXNaru
1. Chapter 1

It's kind of funny. You think you know someone, but then fate does it twists and turns then reality hits you right in the face. I have been fooled many times. But I have had my chance of fooling everyone. In people eyes, they see: A Hyuga- strong, selfish, cold-hollow, bitter, warriors, fighters, and control freaks. But if you ask some close they say something totally different.

"Hey Ino what do you think about Hinata?" This very question surprise the blue eyed beauty, as the loud mouth blonde asked this to her no doubt. She cast a curious yet confused look at him. As if thinking why-do –you- ask? Maybe it was hopes for her friend, it surprise for the loud mouth to ask about their cute shy friend, especially when Hinata kind of has a thing for him. A crush no doubt that been hidden ever since preschool.

"Just want to know what you think?" he asked kind of confused by the look she was giving him. But this was Naruto the clueless blonde so it no surprise, to her at least. Ino licked her lips, she placing a finger on her cheek side in thought. Something she always does when thinking, you could even say it's a habit of hers.

"Well Hinata's a sweet- hearted person. Shy, unselfish, caring, motherly, happy, well there's really nothing bad I would say about her." She said casting a glance at the blonde. "Huh? Really, then are you sure she's a Hyuga?" he asked. That question was resolved with a punch on the head. "Hey! What you did that for?" He asked aiding his newly formed bump. Ino, slapped her forehead telling herself.

_Should have known it was too good to be true._

Going back to her work in tending the many flowers that were placed on the rolls of shelves in the shop that her parents own. The shop was quite too many young couple, wedding planning, funeral arranges, and congratulations gift. Her glace cast to the still use seat that being occupied by the loud. Letting a small sigh, she dared to ask.

"Why are you here Naruto?" The response was no surprise came with him scratching his head dumbly way. Taking the hose as placing her finger over the mouth of the rushing water, small sparkles or water shouted out of the hose, giving Mother Nature children the health and life they need in this hot summer day. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the new baby flowers sprouting out of it roots. The flower were daffodils, some of the mature plants had its petals, sun kiss yellow color fading to a sunny yellow.

"So you like flowers?" the voice surprise her, as she looked faced to face, with blue aqua eye's like her , but maybe his are bluer. The close distance, was slightly uncomfortable. His face close to her, as she placing a hand on his face, pushing him away to make the distance at least breathable. Possibly to get the embarrassing blush off her cheeks. "They're pretty...What flower that?" Naruto shouted pointing to a violet petal flower with a tilt of yellow on the bottom of the petal that sprouted out newly blossomed. Ino eye's soften to the flower, her sky blue eye's looking at it, as she took one out of the bucket of soil. "This is an Iris, the flower of compliments." She said to the blond placing the flower in his hand. "Compliments? " Naruto glanced at Ino with confusion written all over his face. He wasn't really the expert type at this or many other things. Fighting was the only thing in him and other shinobis mind, including his rival the lone Uchiha.

"Flowers have meaning; every flower has its own meaning. It's a way of expressing one's feeling without words." She said picking up a red lion like flower, the petals spread to the very core of the flower. "This is an Aster, flowers have meaning and history in them, like this one. "She said spreading it petals out of the droplets of water. "If the Aster petals were burned, the perfume of the flower would drive the evil serpents away. It referred to as the flower of Patience." She said walking away from the blonde who now had the Aster in his hand, glancing at the flower. His eye's traveled to Ino, who played with a small white petal flower. The flower looked familiar. Sakura always looked at those flowers, but yellow once. Remembering them exactly.

- (Flashback) -

"_Sakura-chan what are you doing?" he asked his bubblem gum haired teammate, who had about a dozen, flowers in her arms. In returning from their mission from the snow village (which was now secured with their princess.) Even the Sasuke gave a question full look at her, but being the mysteries and cool like ninja, he look uninterested in knowing as long as it didn't have anything to do with him._

"_There for Hinata, her birthday is tomorrow!" she said smiling, at the thought of the shy shinobi face when she sees the flowers, she got her. A thought came into her mind._

"_Naruto why don't you get her some?" she said to him. Naruto scratched his head. " Naw, Hinata's to boyish for that kind of stuff, beside only a boyfriend suppose to do that kind of stuff." He said looking at some flowers, next to a weird looking plant, snatching the plant and flower up, he rush to Sakura._

"_For you Sakura." He said holding the flower up to her, Sakura looked at it in horror. Backing away from him. While Naruto scratch his arm, head, then his face, then his leg, and before anything he was on a scratch fest._

"_Idiot, that poison ivy!"She shouted walking forward, shouting at Sasuke to wait up for her. Leaving him to scratch and chase after them. Kakashi chuckled under his mask, his nose hidden on his book._

- (End of Flashback) -

"That a daisy right." He said walking up to her. Almost positive of the flowers name. Ino nodded, truly surprise that he guess the flower name right. "Yes, impressive guess forehead actually taught you something." She said to him. A cheesy grin appeared on Naruto face. As he walked around the shop letting Ino do her job. As he walked around, he stopped at the rose section of the flowers, and then skipped off the lilies. One flower in recognition hit his eye sight. "INO!" he shouted causing Ino to let go of a vase or arrange flowers hit the ground glass shattering all over the flower.

"NARUTO!" she shouted, at the mess he provoked her in doing. Grabbing a broom, she went over to the loud mouth idiot." Look what you made me do!" she shouted at him, as Naruto rushed to her with a flower in his hand, his face glowed. Sweat running down his face, as if he was looking at a miracle.

"What was the shouting about!" she said to him, hitting his head with the broom. That surely did the trick, waking him out of his crazy tantrum. " This…This..this..flower!" he babbled pointing at flower on his strong grip. A beautiful, and almost half death flower, which Ino snatched from his grip. "Don't grip the day light out of it!"She shouted putting the flower in a plastic cup of water. The blonde waved his hand like a maniac. "No-no...You don't get it, what flower is that!" he said demanding her. Shaking her shoulder, as if it was a life and death situation. " It..t..t's.. a..a.. Chrysatemum..m..now stop shaking me..e" She said hit his head once more to make him stop shaking her like a ragdoll. Naruto aided his head, crouching on his knees. "What the big deal!" She said placing her hand over her chest, wanting answers." What the meaning of the flower?" Ino massage her forehead, really not getting this guy at all. His reason had none. It was serious giving her a head ache." It has three meaning, by color..White means Truth, yellow means small love- and there is other she shouted at him. The look of horror on his face was priceless, even made Ino chuckled. He was jumping out of hyperiness, that it almost looks like he was going to pee his pants." Teme…Teme...has that flower!" he shouted at her. Ino eyes widen at this, but regain itself to her original look when reason came to mind.

"A fangirl probably got it for him." She said to him reasoning with him. She lost her love for the Uchiha a long time ago. It was childish; Sakura was still in love with him. That girl would never learn. Naruto shook his head at him.

"Teme got that flower, I know!" he yelled at her. Ino looked annoyed by this she and every villager, knew that Sasuke Uchiha, the village heartthrob does not love. It was impossible.

"Ok so you want me to believe that Sasuke got a flower for someone." She said to him. Bursting out laughing, holding her stomach at this." It's not funny!" he shouted.

Ino regain herself looking at him. "Naruto..Why would he-"I was with him, it was only three days ago. We were coming back from a mission in Sand village." He tried to regain his breath and cool, becoming serious. Serious is not something to take in Naruto, but seeing his face like this, made her cheeks heat up.

"We were coming back, and ended up camping out. Teme went out to get some firewood; I helped getting fish from the river. Then I noticed him looking at that flower, Ino you would believe me if I told you but he was smiling." He said to her.

This really caught her attention now. "What color was the flower naruto?" She said slowly to him. Naruto scratched his cheek remembering. "Red" he said, Ino eyes widen wide, then sound of Naruto shouting her name was heard over the shop. She fainted.

The next day, Both Ino and Naruto team up for an impossible mission…

Operation: Mrs. Uchiha in action


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys. :D To the first four people that reviewed my story, thank you so much. I never thought how much your comments could have this story writing affect on me. It like my coffee, and I do love my coffee. Well here's your gift, the next chapter to my story enjoy.

Remember I do not own Naruto….

(P.s :Sorry if I have a few or a lot of mistakes.)

(P.P.S :Sorry it's short, blame my dream cause, i was thinking of this story outt of a dream.)

Ch.2

Twilight was coming, for now colors covered the skies. It looked likes someone cast a brush of orange, yellow, and blue paint. Mixing them in some strange way and combining them to make a beautiful serenity, but just as quickly as a blink of an eye. Twilight approach, and the once serenity was now twinkled lights cover over the darkness of the universe. The stars guided and looked over the earth as if angels look over there mortals. But these angles only mocked, onyx eye's as they glared back at them. What was the reason no one would know. … Till now.

The lone Uchiha slammed his fist through wood. The wood being only a simple desk, and being hit by great ninja force, crumpled and broke to pieces. The wood broke, as his fist was throbbing in pain. Knuckles red, as splinters with cuts revealed on them. Sasuke groan in pain holding his fist in his other hand.

"Stupid, completely stupid idea." He said to himself as he walked through his apartment. Of course he'd moved from the Uchiha compound. Too many memories unwanted and blood-stained memories that haunted him at the night. He can't remember the last time he's had a good sleep, only twice had he. Exhaustion from the curse seal with Kakashi, and a mission with team 8, all because of her.

Pearly lilac, eye's, that no matter where or what he looked at. Her eyes always came to his mind. It funny how some people say the Hyuga's eyes are lifeless and plain, scary white. That just cause they don't take the time to really see the beauty in them the purple and white swirled mixed color that resembled in her eyes. He crumpled to the ground holding his head, trying to make the madness in his mind come to ease, but even he knew that would been an impossible task.

"What wrong with me!' he growled in a great shout, being heard over the village. He panted holding his head between his legs. His gaze cast over to the only source of color in the room, the redness of the flower really resembled its beauty.

"It's your entire fault!" he shouted at the flower (poor flower) knocking the vase over with one swing of his hand, making the vase shattered in contact to the floor. The flower laid there covered in broken glass and water that was shortly being evaporated.

The once glared eyes of the Uchiha soften, in a sad way. As stared at the flower withering on the cold floor.

He couldn't do it. He's gone soft, something that he'd tried so hard to destroy but can't. As he look at the flower. She flashes in his mind. The image of her delicate frame in the cold ground, the image of her eye's turning red like the flower and the water resembling her tears that flowed down her cheeks. He desperately wanted to make those tears stop, he wanted to hold her, protect her. As he picked the flower carefully from the ground, he walked through the kitchen with a vase full of water. He toke it and place it by his night stand, as he sat on his bed.

"Hinata…..what is it about you that making me- his voice was a whispered as his vision was clouded into sleep.

(Flash Back)

"_How happy is the blameless Vestal's lot! The world forgetting, by the world forgot. Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind! Each pray'r accepted, and each wish resign'd." The shy Hyuga said this word in thought, as she looked though the book still no idea was formed in her mind. Before she notice what was going on in that little head of her, the book, was snatch right outta of her hands._

"_Wha-A blade a kunai grasp just the tip on her neck. She looks up to see Sasuke Uchiha grasping that kunai in his hand._

"_Really Hyuga, reading when you should be on the lookout for enemies." His voice was stone cold, like his heart, as he took the kunai away from his neck._

"_Gomenasai Uchiha-san" she said as soon as he sat away from her to the fire, his eye's scanning the page she was just reading. His brow rose , as he looked back from the book to her. _

"_Your reading about a virgin goddess that says that living in a virgin temple is good, by her forgetting the world as the world forgets her. Where only she lies with happy and hopeless wishes." He said to her as he looked at her up and down."Figures your one." He snored looking back at the book. Hinata, face redden in both anger and humiliation._

"_You know nothing about me!" she shouted, as she walked back to him, grabbing the book trying to snatch it back. Bad move as he grabbed her hands, and bringing her face to close distance to his face. Onyx meets Lilac. Hinata stood dumbfounded to what was happening. Sasuke on the other hand, was memories by her lips which were tempting him, as he kept bringing her face closer and closer. Hinata shut her eyes waiting for something to happen. Sasuke noticed this as he hovered closer, only one breath away from his goal. But his too stubborn, old prune pride stopped him as he push the book into her chest and push her to the ground away from him. Her clothed body covered in dirt._

"_Go to sleep Hyuga, we don't need any more dead weight." He said. As The red face Hinata grabbed her book, her eye's shine and red, as she ran to the tent that belong to her female sensai and the cherry blossom ninja._

_Sasuke looked back at the spot her once laid, his fist in a tight grip._

"_What is it about you that makes me feel, alive." He whispered, as he felt is once cold heart,was beating rapidly._


	3. Chapter 3

The invention of technology was only as useless as a ninja that has no will or talent of ninjutsu and or genjutsu. But for those with that case like Rock-Lee, they perfect there flaws with better advantages like speed and skills. But it different now technology is a useless because of two reasons.

One: Cause it makes us human lazier then we already are. Two: it process is slow. So instead I've got a blonde dobe knocking on my doorstep, at 6 a.m. If only a technology, was faster.

"SASUKE!" his shouts plus the sound of my door being slammed and rapid knocks awoke me from my sleep. The sleep that I never want to awake from. For once in this hell hole, I found a meaning to sleep without a care in the world. "Hinat-"SASUKE OPEN UP I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" something you should know about us Uchihas, we can't control our anger. Kicking the cover off me, the chills and gooses bumps traveled through my skin. But I guess I was too angry with the dobe to be thinking that. The door only a few feet away. Plus the 4 locks in the doors (Fan girls, they're getting smarter and smarter each day.) "SASUKEEEEE!-Oh ABOUT !" It happen so fast that all that was left was Uzumaki twitching and aching in pain on the grassy ground, a broken ledge of a three story apartment building, me holding my hand in pain, and a witness. My attention was brought, that Naruto wasn't alone.

"What are you doing with the dobe , Yamanaka!" I growled at her. It wasn't angry toward her. Even though she is a fan girl. Mostly that anger coming toward my hand. So many swear and curses leaving my mouth in whispers. Cause I was stupid enough to hit him, with an injured hand in the first place.

Yamanaka, walked over towards the ledge to see Naurto coming too. Her blue eyes were casting in worried look, plus her biting her lip. Maybe she not a fangirl after all. I thought she had a thing for Shikamaru. I groan in frustration.

_She's just like Hin-Hyuga_

Anger came towards me once again. Why am I thinking about her?

_She weak, fragile, and untalented._

So why waste energy just thinking about her. I shook my head, trying to prey her face out off my head. Feeling eyes glued at me. I glared at Yamanaka. While she looked away, acting like noting happend. "Teme!" the dobe voice shouted as I was lifted off the floor board. I glared at him, grabbing the hem of his shirt lifting him up higher. It turn into a competition in a matter of seconds as we were both coming out of our shirt, and a blushing angry Yamanaka was getting tick off.

"Enough, seriously you guy are acting like children." she said cutting into the middle of us both and pushing us away from each other. I just gave my usual "Hm" as I turned away still noting giving into Naruto glaring. "What do you want!"

My head was hurting, as I got two idiots, competing in a shirt off. Suddenly, my choice in men was worrying me. Still As looking at abs, yea that can really push a girl buttons away.

Ino's Point of view:

"Now I know why Hinata blushes a lot." I said as I cut into them. "Enough seriously you guys are acting like children." This was just pissing me off more. The idiot and I came for a mission, and by god I will get answers. As Sasuke gave a fair warning to ask for the strange visit, I decided to come with a small approach. My face blank and emotionless, looking at Sasuke, my nervous decided to kick in.

"Well you se..e. me..and naruto came..too" I sigh, this was harder than expected. I gulp the small salvia form down my throat, as sweat wasdripping down my forehead. "You see um..well…ll.- "Who the girl Teme!" Naruto shouted cutting me off while looking at Sasuke a smirkplanted on his lips. I gulp, as I looked at Naruto, the sun hitting his bruise up face. My hand suddenly became sweaty. "Excuse me?" I could hear Sasuke-kun, anger was forming, as well as a bit of surprise in his tone. "You heard me Teme, who the girl?' Naruto shouted back at him. The room was suddenly changing atmosphere. I gulp and move to Naruto, trying to cover his big mouth before he provokes Sasuke anymore. Yanking his ear, he chanted a bunch of "Oww..ow..Ino.."As I dragged him close to me. "What the hell are you doing, do you want him to kill you."I whispered to him in his ear while glaring at him. A cheesy smile came to his face, plus with the whisker like scars on his face it kinda made him look like a Chersire cat. The noise suddenly stopped and I could hear my heart.

_It's got to be the heat_

"Didn't know you care so much Ino-chan." He reserved sock in the head, while I heard him pout and groan in pain aiding his head. "Idiot" I whispered, and walked back up to Sasuke. The nervousness, I was feeling was gone. Usually when I'm with Sasuke, my heart would hurt as if I couldn't breathe, which was weird. "Look Sasuke, Naruto here told me a very weird thing, and I just want to confirm that he not lying." I said to him, not feeling a single bit different. Sasuke looked at me with his many glares, which I started to find annoying now.

"He told me you got a carination." I asked waiting for him to decline, and when he does, I'll rub it on Naruto face-"I did" and tell him he's a liar, and an "What?" I asked repeating myself hoping I wasn't hearing wrong. "I did." He said slowly, what he thinks I am a retard. "Oh, Do you know what that flower means?" I asked him, he nodded his head, giving an emotionless look. "So it's true the Lone Uchiha finally has feelings." I said, feeling happy for him.

"Ino-pig get away from my Sasuke-kun!" An annoying voice crash, as the stomps of the great and big giant forehead came. I looked at Sasuke annoyed. "Please tell me it's not her."

Yes it short, I'm sorry to my fellow people that like this story, This chapter suck out of the last two, I'm sorry, I was looking for idea and then school came..so please don't kill me. I promise I'm coming up with something better next time, but I would also like to hear some of you ideas… So PM with any new idea for the next chapter…. And sorry for the grammar, I'm looking for a grammar fixer upper soon so please be forgive me.

I do not own Naruto….wish I did though..

3 : **C.C**


	4. Chapter 4

I am deeply sorry for taking so long. This is no excuse just that I fuck up my computer and I'm say it honestly (especially if you noticed I'm blaming myself heheh) Well as promise Here a new cahpter, and I would also like to thank some ppl for my reviews, Your the best guys

Just a warning I spelled check a little, but my spelling expert-tease isn't the best so please have patience on me. Rosie Thornet I would like to thank you for getting me out of my writers block. Thank to you I manage to do this story. Although it not the best, still thank you. I must worn I can already see by some review that you just want me to hook them up already, well sorry guys, but I'm slowly the realationship a bit, trust me it will make you want more lol ( Like my coffee *Droll*) oh sorry well here you go and thank you my lovely reviewrs, Please review more.

Special thanks to :Rosie Thornet, Echo Uchiha,evilbananalol , Inuyonas , and chiari004 : best fan story ppl I ever had.!

* * *

"Ahhhh!" the shouts of a warrior in training roam through the forest. As well as echoes of wood being punch, scrapped, and chopped. But this was no warrior. Only a fragile shinobi with short shoulder waist hair, pale snow white skin, and the loveliest pearl like eye's that indicated that she was from a great family, the Hyuga's.

"I'm not weak!' she shouted, a roar of sadness was combine through this shout. Then more punched and hand sign were form to attack the tree. She was letting it all out. Her power of the Byakugan, increase this pace to keep going, till it came with results. Fingers and knuckles bleeding, while splitters covering her fingertips. Small amount of blood pouring out of the small cuts that appeared in her hands. She kept going though, all till morning. Once the sun rose, Hinata limit was up, and her fair body fell to the dirt of forest ground.

"I'm not weak" she repated

Her body begs for some sleep, yet she denied this as she lifted herself off the ground the tree she been senselessly beating and now used as support.

"Arigato, for helping me practice." She patted the tree enjoying the smooth wood from it branches and leaf. A gust of wind appeared making her hair playing along swirling around her face. Hinata smiled at this, as it the tree was tell her she was welcome.

The bells of the Konohan Ninja School rang. This indicated that it was about to be 7 in the morning and that all the Genin shinobi should head to class. Hinatas eyes widen at the lateness. She informed Neji-niisan that she would be out training. But this was too much, an all-nighter. By now there's probably commotion about the heiress being missing. She started to sprint out of the training forest. But her legs felt heavy, and she knew as part of her healer training that is she over did it the result would not turn too well thank to her now slightly weak heart. She now possesses in her chest. Since the preliminaries at the Chunin Exams. Her heart took a lot of damage, and it has been harder on her training as well as on the outlooks on the elders for the next head of the Hyuga clan.

Walking through the crowd of people in early in the morning was no trouble. She enjoyed watch children playing ninja, Shops being put open, and families gathering among one another. Hinata slowed her pace as she saw a small child about in her 5 years, going up to her mother and a small flower in her hand. The mother of the child smiled as she picked up the child embracing her in a hug.

_Okaa-san_

"Aw, Ino-chan it too early to go see teme!" "Oww what was that for!" "Stop calling Uchiha a teme, baka!" The familiar voices brought her back to reality. As her face widen in a fiery blush covering her face. Through the corner of her eye she looked over to see sunny blond hair, and tan skin. The reason for her strength and her admiration: Naruto Uzamaki, but what was he doing with Ino Yamanaka?

"Come on baka we got to ask him it argent!"The loud yet determine voice of Ino shouted as she drags Nauto by the sleeve, racing the streets towards a large motel. A blush invokes her face even more at the sight of this. She suddenly felt a wave of sadness.

"Seems Ino-chan has gotten accounted with Nauto-kun" she said, as she turned to the opposite direction of the motel. A few paces she took, but stopped. As a annoyed look across her face.

_If you do not confront this now you will never stop being weak._

"Hai!" she said in determination to her conscious, and sprinted to the ways Ino and Naruto were headed.

She sprinted down the crowded streets, even more easy thanks to the Byakugan all-seeing-eyes. The trail was at a stop. Through the time she was deciding her decision to follow them even for two seconds she seems to have lost them. "Where they go?" she asked herself. Her eye's moving along with her face from left to right. She kinda felt like an idiot just standing there. As she consume herself in a trail of thought.

"_Aw, Ino-chan it's too early to go see teme!"_

"That's It they went to go see Uchiha-sama" she cheered in her mind in happiness, out of her misunderstanding. At the thought of Uchiha, a frown form in her pale face. It made her look at the sky in a little bit of hate. The only one Natuto ever has eye's is either for Sakura or Uchiha. She shook her head getting rid of the thought of their encounter that happened not long ago between them. He humiliated her, and yet he causes her something that night. She gripped her shirt were her heart was place. He caused her to feel pain, just a little. Mostly of it was pain out of pride.

"_Go to sleep we don't need any more dead weight!"_

She shivered; a part of her still feared him. But all she saw him was at a stubborn male, she kind of pitied him. He as well a Naruto who what it was to lose love once after hearing about the Uchiha Massacre, She rembered when she felt like this. She contribute to a present she and her classmates send to him back in the academy day. She hated him when she and the rest of the class when to visit him only to see in destroying very present and get well object they sent him. Most of the girl adored his bad side, but all she saw was a heartless person.

"Nai just forget about it, now where does he live?" She said blinking. Before she took a step-

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW-BOOM!" Hinata jumped just in time before being crushed. Blinking in confusion, but stand in her Hyuga fighting stand. Hand held high as was her head showing no fear. The cloud of smoke was clearing up, and a shadow come out of the smoke, it was- "Sasuke you bastard your dead!" Hinata blink her mouth open as she saw this.

Naruto fell off a three story building, He's hurt, he got up, and he's ok? Huh?

"What just happen?" she asked herself a sweat drop was forming in confusion, as she look up to the building her eye's linger, till she saw a pale skin, and onyx eyes. She squeaks and covered her eyes.

* * *

(Hinata's Pov)

_Oh god I did not just see Uchiha in his underwear?_

"Wooohoo!" Bunch of girl form around me, wooing the Uchiha like if he was some sort of god, I sigh. My annoyance for this guy was reaching it limits. "Pathetic" I whispered and decided to walk toward the motel. It only seems logical to take the stairs, since there was an out of order sign on the elevator. I didn't know how much more my aching legs could take. "Hm" Iwhined, and then whined even more. "Ah, he's contagious!" shouted in misery. The steps were long and hard, I was already out of breath fast thanks to the overnight training. Once reaching the three voices came from the corner.

"So it's true the Lone Uchiha finally has feelings." Eyes widen as I stood in front of them. I felt his eyes on me as he caught me staring. Once I came out of the corner stairs. His eyes were lock into mine. Somehow I didn't feel like I could move. My legs were already too heavy and-"Ino-pig get away from my Sasuke-kun!" I was suddenly on the ground, wincing and rubbing my sore butt.

_Owww…Sakura…I blame him for this_

I saw Naruto holding Sakura from punching Ino-chan, then Sakura yelling down Ino-chan throat, and while Ino-chan seem to be the only one mature enough glaring at her, um...Well mature not really the right word.

"Get off the ground Hyuga." The voice was breathing down my neck. As a shouted left out of me as I jumped back to my feet, my face feverish. "Uchiha-chan you-u star-rled me." The stuttering returned. Why is it that it only happens, only by him? He was making me feel uneasy again, especially with his constant glaring.

_Um... Why is he looking at me?_

"Oy you're bleeding." My hand was being taken; I felt his hands on mine. The feeling of lighting coming throw me making me jerk my hand away. By the sudden move I froze and look at him, he became angry. "Gomenasai- Uchiha"

He started at me some more. I simply looked at anything other than his face, mostly at Naruto. The wind was suddenly force out of me and I felt my back connecting to the wall " AH!" a small shout left me, and the feeling of eye's were glaring at my face and side. As I open my own the face of Uchiha was meters from mine. "Wh...e you .doing?" protest was in range. He took both my hand roughly, and tightly, as I once again felt the lighting. This time as I jerk my hand free, he held on tighter, till I gave in. I shouted a glare at him. He seems to be waiting for this opportunity, and jerk me towards the crowd we call friends. "Shut up!"


End file.
